1-Stage
1-Stage is a stage format found at older Chuck E. Cheese's locations. These stages are configured as Munch's Make Believe Band. History The original concept for the stage was introduced in specific versions of the 2 Stage to which there was no Fiber Optic sign, nor TV screen to separate Chuck and the other band members. In May 1993 the first version of this stage, the decor and the character's outfits had different changes from the final version. These new changes included renaming the band to "Munch's Party Time Band" and giving Helen yellow hair (a staple she would soon take with this early version) and a roller skate costume, Munch, a tie, as well as retiring his hat, Jasper, a more punk rock look, and giving Pasqually a baseball outfit. The first public 1-Stage was introduced in 1993 with the first installation at the Staten Island, New York restaurant. It is a traditional CEC Stage that, like its name suggests, is a compact show that is restricted to the size of only one stage, as well as having simple bots to which were named "Cyberamics" in the early 1980's. The animatronic arrangement here is not unlike the other CEC Stages; Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Munch, Jasper, and Pasqually lined up from left to right in that order. The stage is unlike usual Cyberamic MMBB stage, as it has a specific backdrop that implements two brick walls with either a fiberoptic sign or an MMBB logo sign (behind Chuck and Pasqually), as well as a more colorful version of the original rooftop buildings, originally seen on previous MMBB-styled stages. The size of the show itself takes up very little of the Showroom floor, creating a simple and yet effective form of animatronic entertainment. An interesting thing to note with this stage is that some, not all, 1-stages have a unique feature, a turntable beneath the Chuck E. animatronic that rotates when the walkaround Chuck E. comes out for live shows, or to mingle with the young guests. The feature was meant to avoid the confusion of seeing two Chuck E's, one on stage and one on the floor. The turntable, thus, solves this problem by creating the illusion that the animatronic Chuck E. came off the stage. Newer stages would soon rearrange around the different props as featured in the final version that appeared at Irving. Soon, these brand new stages would take back the original outfits the characters wore earlier in the 90's, as well as dropping features like the turntable. Irving, after their Phase 4 remodel, would also go through these changes. As of January 2020, 41 1-Stages remain in operation in the United States and Chile . Special 1-Stages * Before its closure in 2018, the 1-Stage in North Wales, Pennsylvania lacked the Wink, the Munch's Make Believe Band sign, and the brick backdrop behind Pasqually. * The 1-Stage in Pearl City, Hawaii no longer has the Wink and a flat-screen TV has been put in its place. It also has a nonfuctioning Chuck E. Cheese turntable and the Chuck E. Cheese animatronic appears to have been removed. It is also in disrepair. * The 1-Stage in Lo Barnechea "Delano", Chile no longer features the Wink. It is also the only known 1-Stage outside of the United States, along with Lo Barnechea "12.352", Chile. * The 1-Stage in Manchester, Connecticut's Helen Henny animatronic had New London, Connecticut's (now closed) old Helen mask. This location since has removed their stage for 2.0. * The 1-Stage in Attleboro, Massachusetts had the last Tuxedo outfit before it was removed in 2014 and replaced with an Avenger outfit. The 1-Stage also had a unique mask on Mr. Munch and it had the Munch‘s Make Believe Band sign between both Jasper and Pasqually. This location has since removed their stage for 2.0. Attleboro's old 1-Stage has since been sent back to Corporate for parts. * The 1-Stage in North Dartmouth, Massachusetts has Helen wearing shoes with pink shoelaces, Mr. Munch wearing shoes with purple shoelaces, and a unique mask on Pasqually. It is also the last location in New England and MA to have Chuck's latex feet. * The 1-Stage in Newington, Connecticut has no Munch's Make Believe Sign, Helen, Jasper, Pasqually, and Chuck E. have unique masks, and it is the only 1-Stage in New England to have a 2-Stage background. It is also the only 1-Stage in the state, and the only Cyberamic stage to feature Chuck E. in his rockstar shirt and jeans. * The 1-Stage in Durham, North Carolina has a unique valence, and the stage is tiny. * The 1-Stages in Bel Air, Maryland, Newington, North Wales, and others have/had 2-Stage props and backdrops despite the locations never having 2-Stages. * The 1-Stage in Columbus "Soldano", Ohio's brick backdrop behind Pasqually reads "Pasqually's Amateur Hour Live" while the "Amateur Hour" part is in a different font. * The 1-Stage in Murrietta, California is the last to have a Wink with the "In Pizza We Trust" slogan. * The 1-Stage in Chicago "Fullerton", Illinois has side to side curtains, one of the few locations to have Munch's cap with his name on it, and is the last location in Illinois to have a Helicopter Light, and the last 1-Stage in the state. * The 1-Stage in Tucson, Arizona had a working turn table until their closure in October 2014, along with Chuck's latex feet. Another thing to note was Jasper's Pizza Time Theatre shirt that was transfered over from the location in Jackson, Mississippi. * The 1-Stage in North Bergen, New Jersey got yellow hair for Helen Henny in fall 2019. * The 1-Stage in Staten Island, New York has a black valence, a unique star behind Chuck E., Helen's yellow hair, a giant postcard with the MMBB sign behind Pasqually, and unique buildings. They also had a mini stage for live shows before it was damaged in a flood. It is also the first 1-Stage. * The 1-Stage in Sandy, Utah had unique masks for Chuck E., Jasper, Munch, and Pasqually, and Chuck's latex feet. This location closed in 2014. * The 1-stage in Hickville, New York has Chuck's latex feet and it still has a flag holder next to him. Trivia * Although the 1-stage, 2-Stage, and Road Stage are all very similar, there are often some additional differences with the band itself. For instance, sometimes Munch sports a personalized hat, sometimes no hat at all. Sometimes Jasper has got wrinkle-like facial marks on his face, sometimes he has none. Lastly, some restaurants have Jasper play a banjo, rather than his infamous "Flying Cheese" guitar. * The "Wink" is a fiberglass decoration above all the CEC stages (and the 3-Stage as well), created in a shiny gold likeness of Chuck E's face. Coinciding with the playing showtape, the face will occasionally wink, often before an intermission or during another key moment in a showtape. The "ribbons" on the sides of Chuck E's head read at one time, "In Pizza We Trust", a slogan that also appeared on tokens, cups, and the sort. Today, most are repainted with red and white paint, while some still have "In Pizza We Trust". Gallery 1-stage2.png|The 1-stage in Irving, Texas in 1993 (Now 2.0). Irvingstage.png|The 1-stage in Irving, Texas in 2015. 1-StageinLaMesaCA.png|1-Stage in La Mesa, California in 2015. 1-StageinAttleboroMA.jpg|1-Stage in Attleboro, Massachusetts in 2016 (Now 2.0) Munch's Make Believe Band.jpg|1-Stage in Columbus, Ohio 1-Stage Toledo.JPG|1-Stage in Toledo, Ohio 20180331 122840.jpg|1 Stage in East Hanover, NJ 2131788303_e5108d648e_b.jpg|1-Stage in Chicago "Fullerton", Illinois in Early 2000s UVthsKkN3a8oFvfRRACRoaIZG3V9jASubM3wcFaOw5M.jpg|1-Stage in Chicago "Fullerton", Illinois in 2013 Chuck-e-cheese-removes-animatronic-band-8f4f5ed4.jpg|1-Stage in Chicago "Fullerton", Illinois in 2017 7007713947 a32b1460af o.jpg|1-Stage in Tucson, Arizona in 2012 (Now closed) .jpg|1-Stage in Fairview Heights, Illinois (Now 2.0) A727737B-6A0C-4B84-8AA3-E71EAF00ABB8.jpeg|1 Stage In Amherst, New York default.jpg|1-Stage in Pico Rivera, California 02.jpg|1-stage in Lowell, Massachusetts maxres.jpg|1-stage in Levittown, Pennsylvania in 2012 O.jpg|1-Stage in Levittown, Pennsylvania with sign removed Category:Stages Category:Existing Stages Category:1990s